A Sheep in Wolves' Clothing
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: Tris passed initiation with the help of a friend she met by accident. After initiation there have been rumors of an Erudite threat forcing the leaders to create a team of members to infiltrate Erudite, posing as them - like wolves in sheep's clothing except, compared to her friends and Four, her new love interest, Tris feels like a sheep... A sheep in wolves' clothing. Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. I'm really just hoping not to get sued for writing this (even though I know I won't).

This starts around the time Tris is in Abnegation. She'll know what faction she wants to be in long before she even takes the aptitude test with a little help from a special character. Ships in here might not exactly be canon. Some may change, and some may not. But one thing will stay the same and that's Fourtris mostly because I'm not original enough to come up with something different than that. Yeah, so..

Let's go ahead and get one thing straight, I know I add the Dauntless Trio (Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn) and the Dauntless Three (Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren) in my stories a lot, maybe a little more than necessary, but that's just because they're awesome, I love them, and because it's my story which is probably poorly done.

Some of the descriptions you'll recognize from the book, others I add a little in to it.

Now on to the story . . .

_**Oh and yes, I do know the saying is "A wolf in sheep's clothing," but it was mandatory that I make it the other way around for story purposes which you will find out later in the book.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beatrice's Point of View<strong>_

I was walking through the clearing near the Abnegation sector. I had decided to take a walk near the where the Factionless live—I had given them all apples as that was the _selfless _thing to do. In reality, I was just looking for an excuse to leave the house. If my parents or Caleb asked where I went I can always tell them that I wanted to help the Factionless—that would make them proud, proud enough to leave me be for a while.

I suppose I got lost in my thoughts because I don't notice that I had reached the train tracks until some girl in black clothing walks up to me. "Hey, look it's a Stiff," was all it took to snap me out of my reverie.

I looked up at her. She was only a couple of inches taller than me, but still pretty tall in my standards. She had long, flowing, golden brown hairs, matching almond shaped golden brown eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. She had a soft, heart shaped face, accompanied by full, luscious lips and a delicate nose. She was gorgeous, striking without trying to be. For a second, I'm envious of her good looks, but I scold myself for being so. From the way she held herself, she knew she was gorgeous, but hated it.

"I would prefer it if you did not refer to me as that," I say politely, and being polite is not my area of expertise if I do say so myself. "My name is Beatrice. Beatrice Prior."

She stares at me as if I had grown two heads in the thirty seconds we had been standing here. "That's nice," she comments uninterested. She didn't say anything else after.

"And who are you?" I ask as she didn't answer my implied question.

She looks at me, then at her watch, and back to me. "Eh," she shrugs, "I've got some time. Might as well enjoy myself." She lays down on the grass and all I do is watch as she does so. She still hasn't answered my question. She was obviously Dauntless due to her black combat booths, girlish black round neck tee, black skinny jeans and her black leather jacket. Wasn't she hot in all that black clothing?

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" I stare at her in confusion. I realize it was quite selfish to say and quickly add, "But if you don't want to, that's alright."

She glances up at me and throws her head back with a laugh. "You're kind of annoying, Stiff. But I like annoying."

I blink. How am I supposed to respond to that? "Thank you," I go with the obvious gesture.

"That's not exactly a compliment in some peoples' standards." She smirks

"Sorry?"

"Stop apologizing, Stiff," Leather girl orders. "I guess I'll let you sit with me." She said it as if it was an honor to be in her presence, let alone sit with her due to invitation. Nonetheless, I do what my parents would want me to do, I do the _selfless thing _and sit down next to her. She extends her hand and I shake it. "Lynn," she introduces herself. "Lynn Raze, and you're supposed to shake it."

I extend my hand as well and grasp hers, surprised by her strong grip. She was definitely Dauntless. "So, Stiff, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was giving the Factionless food," I answer. It's half true—I did give the Factionless food, but that wasn't the reason I came all the way out here. I couldn't just say I wanted to get away from my family, because that was only partially true. I really just came to stare at the train tracks. I see the Dauntless kids jump on and off that train every day, and every day I wonder what it would be like to jump on to one, let alone jump off. Would I feel free, or would I feel selfish?

"That's bull," she chuckles. I'm not very familiar with the slight vulgar language but expect it from Dauntless. "The Factionless are a little ways away from here, you came here for a different reason."

"Why did you come here?"

She smirks, "Wow, you really are a diehard Stiff, huh? Always putting others first. Well if you could refrain from doing that while I'm here, that would be lovely." She lays back down. "And to answer your question, I usually just jump onto the train and jump off here. You know, to clear my head. Now, back to you . . ."

"I wanted to take a walk, get away from my parents, and their selfless ways," I don't know why it is, but I end up telling her the truth. She seems loyal and trustworthy, but not the kind of people you would trust right off the bat. But most Dauntless overlook the Abnegation, she could have done the same. Instead Lynn decides to acknowledge my presence, even if it is to say, "Hey, look it's a stiff."

Lynn seems to notice that I don't want to talk about it, and decides to change the subject, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Same here. Do you have any siblings?"

"One. An older brother by ten months named Caleb." It starts to feel like we're playing Twenty Questions, a strange game created by the Candor to get to know someone better in a short period of time. Strangely I don't really mind. "How about you?"

"Two. An eighteen year old sister named Shauna and a fourteen year old brother named Hector." I nod.

The answer is followed by silence, apparently she doesn't have any more questions. That or she isn't really interested. The latter seems way more likely due to her personality. So this time I asked the question, "What's it like, being Dauntless I mean?"

She looks surprised by the question. Surprised enough that she glances over at me and when she does, she finally looks at me. Not just a once-over, but actually looks at me. It's like she sees past the Abnegation gray and sees me as just a person, not someone made to be belittled by people stronger than them. She turns back and stares up at the clear skies. "It's exciting, fun, blood-rushing . . . free," she whispers. A small smile appears on her face, "You can do what you want. You can be brave and strong and feel like you're making a difference by being brave, like you actually make a difference—like you matter."

She seemed so happy to express her feelings over her faction and I felt happy to listen. If it sounded as amazing as it looked, then I wanted to see it for myself, experience it for myself. It was obvious that when Choosing Day comes that she'll stay in her original faction. I knew where I was going now and there was no changing my mind. I was going to Dauntless even if it meant leaving Mom, Dad, and Caleb here. I was going to be who I was; a brave soul. If only I could find the courage and bravery that I would have to withhold. For some reason I told Lynn just that.

As soon as the words left my mouth, she sat up straight, alarmed. "What? Why? Do you know how rare that is? Only one other person has—" She stopped herself right there.

"Only one other person has done what?" I sat up to stare at her.

"Nothing," she shook her head and from her tone of voice I knew that was the end of that. "But damn," she breathes out, "that's pretty brave. Making an unheard of switch, knowing that it's going to piss off a lot of people."

I smile and say braver than I feel: "Who cares what they think, it's not their life." A light smirk appears on her face. "My only worry is that I won't have the skills to do it. I'm going to do it. Sure I'd be surrounded by other people who don't know what to do, but look at me," I motion towards my body. "I'm small and frail. They'll laugh at me and surely I'll mess something up."

Lynn waves her hand dismissively, "You worry too much."

"How am I not supposed to worry, I'm chasing after an impossible goal!" I shout. She looks taken aback by sudden change in voice. I open my mouth to apologize, as it's the selfless thing to do, but this time, I find myself not wanting to apologize. This causes a grin to spread across Lynn's face.

"I'll help you," she says it so quietly that I almost don't hear her. I ask her to repeat herself, thinking I heard wrong. "I'll help you," she repeats.

"How?"

"Every day at five o'clock, I'll come here. I'll bring some guns and some targets and some knives. I'll teach you how to shoot first, then how to throw knives, and teach you some basic fighting skills. I'll push you to run and become faster, stronger than you are now. A month from now when the Choosing Ceremony happens and you choose Dauntless, you'll wow everyone with your skills—and trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll have skills. You will pass initiation and you will become a Dauntless member. Do you understand?"

I nod, grateful for her help. "But what will I give you in return?"

"Nothing," she shrugs with an aggressively friendly smile. "Seeing someone with enough determination that their willing to defy everything they've ever know just to help other people, to be who they truly want to be, is payment enough. And trust me when I say that I don't usually do nice things for Stiffs—of people in general. All I ask is that you're here at five o'clock sharp, or else you don't get taught." By the end of her sentence, she's turned back into the sarcastic, sly, overly playful Lynn who seemed quite bitter at the start.

"Thank you," I exclaim.

"Okay," she face palms. "First lesson, stop being so thankful. That's fucking annoying!" I nod. "Now get going, Tris. Your family may be Stiffs but they aren't stupid."

I smile as I turn to walk away, before I realize something. I turn back. "Wait, Tris?"

She rolls her eyes, "That's what I'm calling you for now on. Beatrice is too Stiff and in a few months you won't just be a Stiff, you'll be a pretty brave Stiff so you need a new nickname and I choose Tris—sounded like something Mar and Uri would like." I don't even stop to ask her who Mar and Uri are, I just turn back and keep walking.

I walk all the way back to the house, not even stopping to say hello or offer help to the Factionless. I just keep walking on past. I walk into the house, and surprisingly Dad's home early. Mom, Dad, and Caleb are all standing in the living room. They look up when they see me and sigh with relief. "Beatrice, where have you been?" They ask relieved to see me. They were obviously worried.

I smirk lightly so they won't notice. "Feeding the Factionless."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it. I would've picked Uriah to be the one she met instead of Lynn, but then I thought of an awesome idea that would've been ruined if she met him first. And I didn't want Marlene, because she seemed like she'd only encourage Tris to learn on her own while Lynn seemed like the person who would get tired of Beatrice and force her to become Tris. So yeah. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really only have the slightest idea what I'm doing with this story and that in itself, kind of sucks if you ask me. But none of you really care so, I'll just give you the sucky chapter already. **_

_**Oh, yeah, since the whole Erudite 'wolves in sheep's clothing' thing is going to be the main thing, this will not only be a no war story, but also I'll only spend like two or three chapters explaining the initiation. Lots of things will change during the initiation and I'll only highlight the important thing. **_

_**SUPER IMPORTANT BELOW: **_

_**Oh yeah, the only couple that I don't really want to stray from canon is Fourtris as it seems to fit the plot. Any other ship will be changed except maybe Willstina. So I'll let you vote on whether or not you want to keep Willstina and what the other ships will be. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris's Point of View <strong>_

It had been a month since Lynn and I had first met in the clearing near the Abnegation sector and it's been a month since I started training. Lynn, thankfully, kept her word and brought a bunch of material and proceeded to teach me as much as she could in the short month we were given.

My shooting was pretty good. I could hit the center with little to no problem. It had gotten to the point where shooting with my regular hand got so boring that Lynn had to teach me how to shoot with the other hand. She said I was an awesome shot, but I didn't quite agree with her as I still couldn't beat her in it.

Throwing knives was definitely my area of expertise. All I had to do was flick my wrist and just like that, the knife hit the center. I had mastered both hands quickly which allowed us to review shooting and do a little running just for, as Lynn puts it, 'the hell of it.'

After that, Lynn taught me how to do some basic fighting moves. Since we were about the same height we had the disadvantage of not being able to use our fists and feet as well as others—although that didn't really stop Lynn as she had her whole life to change that—and so she taught me how to use my legs and knees. I couldn't yet beat her in a fight, but I knew when Dauntless initiation came, I'd definitely be able to kick some serious butt.

And now, this very day, was the Choosing Ceremony. The day I chose to _selfishly _leave my family behind and _selfishly _pursue a life in Dauntless. Once I finally stopped to think about it, I realized the fact alone made me somewhat worthy of Dauntless. First, I was brave enough to want to leave my original faction and second, the whole thing was selfish. I figure I won't really fit in here anyway. I barely survived as it was.

As we arrive on time, I start to second guess my choice. What if I really don't make it? It would've been a completely waste of everything. Suddenly I'm reminded of yesterday's conversation with Lynn.

_Lynn jumped off the train and land on her feet, running forward, to slow herself down. She stops running as soon as she nears me. She's wearing her usual _I don't really care _smirk so that's a good sign, I guess. _

"_What's up, Stiff?" She casually greets. I refrain myself from reminding her that not only did I have a name that wasn't 'Stiff,' but that I also had a nickname. The nickname _she _herself had given me. _

"_I'm doing fine, Lynn," I smile. "And yourself?"_

_She shrugs and takes her usual spot on the grass, "I'm doin' me." _

'_I'm doing me' was Lynn's way of saying that things were going extremely well. At least that's what I picked up. "How are Uriah and Marlene?" I ask, sitting down next to her. According to her, she never would have returned to the clearing out of sheer boredom, if her friends Uriah and Marlene hadn't reminded her, pushed her to help, and helped her steal material. I was more than thankful for both of their help, even if I had yet to meet them. Something about Lynn saying they'd steal her glorious 'spot light.' _

"_They're doing fine. Still being bubbly idiots like usual," she answers. "Now how about you tell me the truth about how you're feeling while I sit here and get the tan that I so deserve." _

_I huff, knowing that she wasn't going to pry it out of me, that either way I'd end up telling her. "I'm nervous." That's was only part of the problem. The real problem was that I found out after the test that I tested as Divergent, something very dangerous to test as. If I hadn't had Tori as the tester then I most likely would've been dead by now. The worst part was that I couldn't tell anyone, not even my mother that I was._

_She looks over at me, "Nervous, why?" _

"_What if by transferring to Dauntless, I realize I'm making a mistake? What if I don't make initiation, which is highly likely as I'll be up against a bunch of Dauntless-born who have had their entire lives to prepare for this?" _

"_I just realized something," she says randomly. _

"_What?" I question curiously. _

"_That you talk too much." _

_I glare at her. "Lynn, I'm being serious here. My chances at making it into Dauntless completely relies on a girl I met on accident and her two Amity-like best friends." _

"_A Dauntless girl you met on accident _and _her two Amity-like, Dauntless-born best friends," Lynn corrects. "Tris, if I nor my friends didn't think you had any potential then we never would've helped you." _

"_How do your friends think I have potential when they haven't even met me?"_

"_They were impressed by the small Abnegation girl that had the guts to socialize with someone from Dauntless and outright tell them that they wanted to be in Dauntless. And if you impress them then that alone impresses me." _

"_But—" She cuts me off._

"_No buts except yours running twenty laps. GO!" _

I wasn't really sure if I believed her or her anonymous friends on the whole 'Dauntless material' mostly because I don't think Lynn thinks of me as Dauntless material, that or she's just really hard to understand.

My family and I walk in and take our seats in the Abnegation section. Not once do my parents suspect that their youngest child will be leaving them. There's no way they do, there's just absolutely no way.

I glance over at the Dauntless section and see them all dressed in black clothing with either tattoos, piercings, or dyed hair if not all. Maybe that will be me next year. Sitting in the Dauntless section, wearing black, with some extravagant body marking, waiting to see who might be joining us. While I look over there, I notice Lynn, she's sitting in between a boy and a girl. The boy has dark skin and dark eyes, his smile the only thing white on him, perfectly contrasting his bronze skin. He's handsome and he knows it from the way he's winking at any girl who catches his eye.

The girl, however, has mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes, accompanied by an innocent smile. She's pretty, very pretty. From the description that Lynn had given me earlier, I knew that these two people were none other than the infamous Uriah and Marlene, Lynn's best friends.

Behind them sit two other people. A girl and a boy. They both have the same golden brown hair as Lynn although the resemblance pretty much stop there. The girl has silvery gray eyes, whereas the boy has hazel eyes. They must've been Shauna and Hector, Lynn's siblings as Hector was trying to steal something out of Lynn's pocket and Shauna was hitting the four of them with a pamphlet.

Marcus Eaton walks on stage, symbolizing the beginning of the Choosing Ceremony. He gives a speech which I ignore. This year it was Abnegation's turn to host the ceremony which is why Marcus, one of Abnegation's leader and most widely known leader, was giving the speech this year. If it had been any other year Jeanine Matthews Erudite's head, Jack Kang Candor's head, Johanna Reyes Amity's head, or one of Dauntless's heads would've given the speech.

I didn't listen in until Marcus calls out Caleb's name. "Caleb Prior!" Caleb stands up and walks on stage. He cuts his hand and I expect him to drip his blood over the gray stones to symbolize Abnegation. He doesn't. Instead, his blood drips into the blood-stained water. _Erudite. _This seems to surprise Abnegation and Erudite. Erudite look smug while Abnegation sit, wondering what they did to deserve this betrayal. Being the selfless people they are, they're probably blaming themselves for it. Thinking they did something wrong.

If they were surprised by that then they were going to be surprised by what I was about to do. "Beatrice Prior!"

I square my small shoulders, attempting to look braver than I feel, and walk up to the stage. I grab the knife and slowly bring it down onto my palm, cutting it. I watch as red bubbles up from under the surface of my skin. Without hesitation, I thrust my hand over the metal bowl filled with steaming hot coals, relishing in the sound of my blood sizzling, relishing in the official sound of my switching, relishing in the sound of the Dauntless cheering and stomping their feet.

Relishing in the sound of my new faction welcoming me.

We had exited the Hub and were now running down the street. I stood out in my gray Abnegation clothes. It contrasted the beautiful black that was Dauntless, even contrasted with the blue or black and white of the Erudite and Candor.

I knew what was coming next. We were going to jump onto the train. But strangely, I didn't feel nervous anymore. I felt excited. I had done this a million times with Lynn's help. This time wouldn't be any different. I run ahead of all of the transfers, just barely keeping up with the Dauntless born. "Hey, Tris!" Someone shouts.

I look up and spot Lynn, standing next to her two friends, Uriah and Marlene. Almost all Dauntless born seemed to be surrounding them, trying to blend in with _them. _Those three were obviously popular and well-known among their peers. I noticed the jealousy in their eyes when Lynn called to _me, _when she and her friends motioned for _me _to join the three of them, not them. The transfers looked at me with awe as I jogged over to the proclaimed Dauntless Trio. "Let's get on the train first," the girl, Marlene—at least I hoped it was Marlene—suggested, "then we'll introduce you to everyone." I nodded as did Lynn and who I assumed was Uriah.

Together, the three of us ran to catch the train. In no time, we were all running parallel to the train. Uriah jumped on first, then Marlene, then Lynn and finally me. Everyone else jumped on later. They could've jumped on any time, but instead, they wait for these three to jump on. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn were most definitely important here in Dauntless if that was the case.

I looked out the train doors and noticed some of the transfers still running. I see some of the transfers already on the train, trying to help the others. One of them had already missed the first train car and were closer to us. If she stopped to try and catch the one behind her she'd miss it completely and if she didn't reach the one I was in, she'd be Factionless. Without thinking, I extend my arm to her and shout, "Hurry, grab on!" She pumps her legs faster and throws herself forward, grabbing onto my arm. I quickly pull her in and she comes tumbling into the cart on top of me.

She stands up and dusts herself off and helps me up, laughing. "Sorry about that," she apologizes, still laughing. She must've enjoyed the excitement like I did. She'd fit in just fine in here—I can't say the same thing about myself.

Before we could go through introductions, some of the Dauntless born walk over to Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, this girl, and I. "What is she doing here?" He jabs his finger in the mystery girl's direction. "She's not supposed to be here, this compartment is for Dauntless born. This one,"—he points a finger in my direction this time—"isn't even supposed to be here."

"Oh back off, Gabe," Uriah growls.

"Or what, Uriah?" he challenges. So I was right, this was Uriah.

"You and all your little cronies know what I'm capable of, Gabe. Don't test me."

"Just because you think you three are so important doesn't mean you can ruin Dauntless traditions," another Dauntless born backs Gabe up. Mystery girl and I stay quiet.

"We don't think we're important, we know we're important," Marlene stares at her nails, as if she couldn't be bothered by these people. "It's already been made clear that any of us could easily kick your ass."

"Marlene's right," Lynn finally steps in. "And you can barely shoot a freaking gun. We invited Tris here and she invited her friends. We, however, didn't invite you three idiots, so if you've got a problem you can take a shortcut through life and go ahead and jump off the train."

Gabe glares at the trio, but he and his friends back off, noticing that they were the only people opposed to Mystery girl and I being here.

The trio grin before turning to Mystery girl and I. "So, you're the Tris we've heard about?" Uriah flashes a grin.

I nod. "Well as you should know, but the Candor might not, this right here is Marlene and this is Lynn," He introduces. "And who might you be?"

Mystery girl smiles. "I'm Christina, and who are you?" She looks at me.

"I'm Be-," I stop, remembering the trio's nickname for me, "Tris. Call me Tris."

Before we could get any further in introductions, someone shouted, "It's time to jump!"

The rest of the Dauntless born look excited, while Christina and I look a little surprised. So _this _is why Lynn said that she and her friends thought I needed to be taught this. Because we'd have to jump. The trio all jump first and I expect the others to do so as well, instead they stare at Christina and me, as if waiting for us.

I guess they assumed we were close to Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn which somehow meant we got first no matter what. I glanced at Christina and she seemed to get the message. We grasped each other's hands on instinct and leapt.

We landed hard and rolled. We actually made it. Behind us, Dauntless born jump and land perfectly on their feet. If I was going to make it, I'd have to try harder than this. I stood up and so did Christina and we brushed ourselves off.

We were quickly surrounded by transfers and Dauntless born. "Listen up," a man spoke, "I am Max, one of your new leaders. Here in Dauntless you will be put to the test, the test of life and death, and not just your own—the people of the city." Could he pick anything scarier to say? "The first test is blinded bravery. Right behind me, you'll see a hole—what it leads too, you'll have to figure out on your own. As usual, we ask that transfers go first as Dauntless born know what lies ahead of you. Now which one of you want to go first?"

None of us move, if the Dauntless born all know what it is and look excited than it can't be that bad can it. "I'll go," someone says. It takes me a minute to realize that _I _said it. Max motions me forward and my feet walk on their own accord, pushing me forward to my possible doom.

I hear snickers all around me as I stand on the ledge, peering down at the hole, in hopes of seeing what lies below. No such luck. The laughter gets louder—their laughing at the fact that a small girl wanted to go first, a _Stiff. _Although it should be an insult to them if they weren't brave enough to go when a small girl from Abnegation did. Just when I want to turn back, four people encouraging me to go on. "Go Tris!" they shouted.

I turned around just barley. It was Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina. A small smile appeared on my face.

Thanks to the sudden encouragement, I felt strong enough and brave enough to do it.

I plunged into the darkness. I was falling, down, down, down until I landed in a net. A net! I started laughing uncontrollably. So I wasn't going to die. I was stupid to think I would, why would they kill initiates?

I was pulled out of the net by someone with a strong grip. I dusted myself up and stared at the person. It was a guy with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He took one glance at my clothes, and a smile spread across his face. "A stiff?" someone said in surprise. The guy looked at her and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"She's not a stiff anymore, Lauren," the girl Lauren just shrugged, wearing a smirk.

"What's your name, Stiff?" Lauren asked.

"Tris," I whisper. I realize they didn't hear me so I clear my throat and pronounce, more confidently this time, "Tris."

"Make the announcement, Four!" Lauren grins.

"First jumper—Tris!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent but I am flattered that you once considered so.

I skipped initiation for a reason. As the story goes, you'll see flashbacks of their initiation to kind of leave you in suspense of what's to happen. It's really important you pay attention.

In this story, Eric and Max aren't siding with Erudite, but they're still their usual selves.

* * *

><p>Tris's Point of View<p>

_After everyone had jumped, Lauren and Four stood at the front of the group and began to speak, "As there are more of you than there are of us, this year we will be training you two groups together although training will be ranked separately up until the final rankings when you will be ranked together." _

"_Why are we being ranked?" an Erudite asked. I bite my lip, knowing that was a stupid question. I had already been aware that the Dauntless were ranked. Had for quite some time. _

_Lauren and Four stared him, their gazes' icy cold. "Why else?" Lauren said. "Because only ten of you will be let into Dauntless while the rest of you are Factionless." _

_Cries of protest were heard. Four and Lauren raised their hands to silence the group and silence ensued. "Would you have chosen differently if you had known?" Four's voice was quiet and calm, provoking a smirk to appear on Lauren's face. No one answered. "Because if so, you might as well just go ahead and live with the Factionless." _

"_Now," continued Lauren, "as I was saying, each Dauntless born initiate will pick a transfer and partner up to show them around the compound and show them the ropes in Dauntless." _

"_Now go!" She barked when no one moved. We transfers scurried closer to the Dauntless born as they slowly walked closer to us, laughing around with each other. _

"_Guess I'll be your escort, stiff." Lynn's voice made me stop in my tracks and turn around with a smile. I saw some of the Dauntless born look over enviously that one of the three most important people here chose me. I looked over to see that Uriah had picked the shaggy blonde Erudite that spoke while Marlene picked Christina. _

_We all walked closer together and the Dauntless born only seemed to get jealous of us three transfers, along with a couple other transfers_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!" Someone shook me awake and I awoke with a groan. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stared up at the person above me.<p>

It was Christina. "What do you want?" I glared at her.

Ignoring my rudeness, she ordered, "Take a shower, put on clothes, and meet us down in the Pit!"

Before I can ask who 'us' is, she's running out our apartment, leaving me to wonder what was going on.

I sighed and stood up, restlessly. We had finished initiation and by a miracle, I made first place. It had actually been a year since our initiation with only a two days until the next initiation.

I quickly showered and picked out my usual clothes. I jogged all the way to the Pit to find that only the Dauntless Leaders and my usual group of friends were there. As soon as I appeared, they all stood and motioned for us to follow them.

Glancing at each other, we followed them all the way to their offices—no one other than the Dauntless Leaders had ever seen this place.

"Let's get down to business," Max said firmly, motioning towards Eric.

Eric nodded and stepped forward. "We have reason to believe that Erudite are planning an attack on Abnegation and by doing so, they will use us."

He was blunt as could be.

One word escaped all of our lips. "_What?_"

Eric repeated himself. Then added, "That's why we selected nine Dauntless members to go undercover and infiltrate Erudite's headquarters to find out more about the rumored attack. If the attack is more than just a rumor, we will stop it at all costs."

"Okay," Lynn cocked an eyebrow, seemingly uninterested. "And that involves us—_how?" _

Eric turns in her direction as does Max. The three other Dauntless Leaders continue to sit calmly, not bothering to speak. "It involves you _nine _as you are the nine we have chosen to infiltrate Erudite." He smiled, sickeningly.

Our eyes widened. Once again, we spoke in unison, "What?"

"You guys aren't really big on listening, are you?" Eric growled. "I'm not repeating myself and you eight have no choice but to accept it."

"And why don't we have a choice?" I asked.

"Because choosing otherwise is treason and cowardice—two things we do not tolerate here in Dauntless. Neither charge will end well for any of you."

Silence followed. He was right for once. It would be treason and cowardice and it wouldn't end well for us. They couldn't exactly throw us out for that reason nor could they put us in jail but they could place a heavy limitation on us and that was one thing Dauntless hated—limitations.

When no one spoke, Max smirked, pleased. "Good. Now that we're all on the same page, I think we need to go over some rules."

* * *

><p>After Max had went over the plans for infiltrating Dauntless, we were allowed to leave. We all walked back to the Pit, and this time people were there. We had tonight to pack because tomorrow we would be put under Erudite disguises and place in Erudite. They wanted to do it now with initiation so close and it would be easier to insert new members since things were going to be somewhat hectic with the new initiates.<p>

We were all assigned an authority figure in Erudite to get close to and try to extract important information from so we could find out about the rumored attack.

It was hard to think about, that Erudite was attempting to launch an attack on Abnegation. But for what, was the question. That was the thing the Dauntless leaders refused to tell us.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lauren.

"The only thing we can do." Four took control of the situation. "We do as we're told or else Abnegation and who knows else could suffer along with all of Dauntless being used as the Erudite's play things."

"So, just like that?" Shauna said, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"So just like what?"

"Just like that we agree?" she protests. "We don't even know what we're signing up for. For all we know, we could currently be tricked into doing the opposite of what they told us. We could be helping them attack the Abnegation if the whole attack thing is real."

Lauren and Uriah nodded along with the majority of the group. "But that's a risk we're going to have to take," Four spoke, wrapping his arms around me. "If we don't, they're definitely going to get hurt. If we do, there's a possibility that what we're doing is real, genuine. We have a better chance at doing as we're told then what we're not. And remember we have no choice."

Shauna huffed but nodded. "I guess so, I just wish they'd tell us more about what we're signing up for."

"Speaking of that, why were _we _selected?" Uriah suddenly asked. "Don't you think that's a little suspicious? That out of all of the people here in Dauntless, _we're _chosen."

This time, we all nodded. "There has to be at least one quality in all of us that they need to complete the infiltration and knowing that we're already friends, working in harmony won't be much of a problem." Lynn offered.

"Lynn's right." I agreed. "But what the qualities that we all have is, is beyond my comprehension."

"We shouldn't really question it." Marlene spoke softly. "Sometimes knowing too much can be harmful. But knowing not enough can be just as harmful."

"So we all agree to pack tonight, go to disguise dressing tomorrow and leave in two days, following what they say?" Four asks. We nodded. It was the only thing we could do—if there was danger promised, then what kind of Dauntless would we be if we turned down the chance to help and protect? "Then it's settled. We're posing as wolves in sheep's clothing." He rolled his eyes unenthusiastically, making me giggle. "Yay, can't wait."

Kissing me goodbye, he walks off with Zeke since Zeke's apartment is close to his. As they were still building apartments, the recent initiates—us—have to share apartments. I roomed with Christina; Marlene and Lynn roomed together; and Uriah was stuck with some Dauntless guy that I remember from zip lining named Gabe.

We continued on our journey to our room. Christina was talking to me, but I couldn't focus worth anything. My mind was elsewhere. I couldn't get what Tobias said out of my head. _'We're posing as wolves in sheep's clothing.' _I had heard that before and I couldn't help but feel different.

I couldn't help but feel that I'd be different from everyone else—that I'd be posing as a sheep in wolves' clothing.


End file.
